


Onus Probandi

by adle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Shifter Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adle/pseuds/adle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For half of her life, Sophia was confined in a very small world dictated by her father up to the day of his death. When the smallest chance of escaping presented itself she took it with no second thoughts. She ran and ran.</p><p>Benedict was denied his right. He had waited longer than he could physically endure and when the time finally came to take what is his, she ran. There was nothing more that could ever stop him so he chased after her with all intent to capture. And he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onus Probandi

It was in the small town of Swallow Arm that she took refuge. The town was the furthest her little money could take her and based on her limited logic it was the safest place she could flee to. It was the best thing for now she thought. Swallow Arm though still within Benedict’s territory is not a popular spot for the pack due to rampant logging in the area. That thought gave her a bit of security for the time being.

“Sophia love, you can clean up now. I saw the last truck already. I don’t think there’s gonna be anyone coming in.” Margaux, the green haired 50 year old owner of the small diner she was working in called from the kitchen.

“Okay!” She started lifting the chairs over the tables before sweeping and mopping the floor. Softly humming a song she last heard from the only radio station they could get in the area she started working the floor. The simplicity of the task brought a smile to her lips, one so rarely seen on her face if not never been seen before.

“Just finish that mopping, Sophia and we can leave the other stuff for tomorrow. My back is hurting and I’ve been getting tired so easily these days.” Margaux’s usual sunny face truly showed signs of exhaustion.

“Are you okay?” Worriedly she went up to the older lady and started fussing over her.

“Ah, erase that wrinkle on your forehead. It’s just that Old Barty not letting me sleep, is all.” With a wink like the usual Margaux giggled and the worries are wiped away.

“Well, why don’t you head home now and I can finish up here. There are just the dishes to dry anyways and I’ll go home too.” She offered which Margaux accepted saying that Old Barty would be visiting her again tonight. It’s more like Old Barty, the contractor at the logging station had now considered Margaux’s address as his as well.

With a wave, Margaux disappeared to the back door to her old station wagon. She watched the car turn the corner before going back in and started drying the dishes. She was half way done when she heard engines of cars humming to a stop outside of the diner.

She knew even before her senses told her who was outside. In a heartbeat she was already running out of the back door. 

She ran as fast as she could without wasted footing, without another single thought rather than to answer the instinct to flee. But the fact was she knew just as well as how her pursuers knew that her speed and her stamina are no match to theirs. The silence mocks the burning of her muscles, the soundlessness of her surrounding was a painful jab to her determination to escape.

Before she even slowed down to exhaustion she found herself blocked by the man she was running away from with nowhere to go.

“Sophia,” the familiar voice called to her and immediately she trembled just like the first time they’d met.

“Benedict,” she growled with every inch of aggression she could call upon her body.

He stood there and despite the darkness she could clearly see his features. It was the same man she once watched in awe from a tiny sliver in the wall.

She first saw him when she was only ten, her father loudly ordered her brothers to take her to the small cabin in the forest a mile away. She was confused as to why but for the first time in her life she defied direct orders from her father and ran the opposite direction back to their house.

Her lungs felt like bursting from pushing herself so much but she knew it was worth it when she was able to pull away from her older brothers. She never understood her desperation back then to go back to the house, as she kneeled down on the kitchen she knew her father knew that she was there but the last of her bravery was spent on that afternoon.

She tried to suppress her panting as she squinted through the hole and scanned the group who just arrived. His nose flared as soon as she laid eyes on him and in a blink of an eye their gazes met.

He held her stare and if she wasn’t so enraptured she would have noticed her brothers approached. She couldn’t do anything when Rob took a hold of her covering her mouth and was carried away back to the forest.

She expected to be beaten black and blue for her disobedience, but she was met with silence later that evening and her father gave the order that had forever changed her growing years. Her father’s word is law and his word was for her to remain inside their property never to set foot outside and to never be seen by the others. And that was how her life had been for the past ten years.

But right now she doesn’t know what is worst, being locked up in a tiny world or her current situation when the world is out there within her reach but she couldn’t even enjoy a shard of it as she was forced to run continuously.

“What do you want from me, Benedict?” She asked with so much venom that Margaux would have never expected from her.

“Why did you run?” The calm in his voice belied what she know was a brewing storm within. His sure slow steps did not come unnoticed to her.

A mix of fear and confusion and something else mixed within her as he circled around her.

The gall of the man to even ask why she ran! She ran because she felt rather than knowing that her sought after freedom was in danger in the hands of this man.

She can still remember the shiver running through her every vein when his eyes laid upon her on her father’s funeral. Her every instinct was calling upon her but she couldn’t understand what she needed to do, amidst in her confusion fear was the only logical thing that she understood. As soon as she had the chance she took whatever she could and braved the outside world of her father’s land. And she’s been running ever since.

It had only been half a year and slowly despair crept into her. Is this the most of what her power can do? Is this the end of everything?

Her despair must have been obvious to the men surrounding her. Another silhouette of a man appeared to Benedict’s right who stepped forward, Benedict let out a growl as a warning to the man.

“Fuck, Ben! She’s my sister!” She recognized her older brother Jonathan. But Benedict just let out another growl as if not recognizing who it was.

Another man stepped forward and braved closer to her. “You’re just scaring her, this is no way to get her Ben and you know it!” It was Robert who held her protectively and she slowly felt her body going lax.

But as soon as her body leaned on to Rob, Benedict leaped into the air and her brother flew three meters high stopping upon hitting a tree. “Robert!” She screamed.

And then there was chaos, the men who just a few moments ago were all chasing her have now seemed to be fighting against the man who leads them.

Four men tried to hold him back but he was as strong as she thought when she laid eyes on him that day before she fled. He was pushing through them all with eyes just completely focused on her. Another man was sent flying and the loud growls were deafening to her ears.

Then she heard the painful snapping of bones, right before her eyes she saw him changed and in another fast thump of her heart he was standing on her brother’s wounded form in his regal powerful lupine shape.

One growl and she knew her fate is sealed, her brothers’ shouts were futile. She was pinned down firmly by the amber gaze willing her not to fight it, to succumb. Her knees failed her and she fell on the leaf littered ground. The inner spirit within her recognized his power more than ever, the power of her Alpha.

He stared directly into her and she heard the clear ominous sound of his words. “Mine.”

A loud scream escaped her lungs as his teeth descended upon her and pierced through her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've written long ago when I was so enamored with shifter romances. It's not a completed work.


End file.
